This invention relates to a bookend which is particularly designed for use with metal shelves.
Many different designs of bookends are available for library use and one common type comprises a single sheet of metal which is cut and bent to form an upstanding plate member and a tongue at right angle from the plate member so the tongue can lie on the shelf with the plate member standing therefrom.
The end of the row of books is then placed upon the tongue and rests against the plate member. Various layers are applied to the underside of the tongue to assist in adhesion to the shelf and often a felt layer is applied in this area since this prevents scratching and can in many cases provide the required friction. Devices of this type are entirely satisfactory with wooden shelves since the amount of friction between the felt and the wood is sufficient to prevent the weight of the books against the plate member from causing the whole unit to slide along the shelf until the bookend is expelled from the end face of the end book.
Most libraries that now are using metal shelves to store books. One common problem that has arisen with metal shelves is that the bookends of this type do not have sufficient friction to remain in place and collapse so they become effectively valueless.
Many attempts have been made to solve this problem including different layers on the underside, the use of entirely different bookend constructions which use a mechanical coupling with the shelf to lock the bookend in place. These devices of course do not have the problem of toppling but are difficult and inconvenient to operate and the inexperienced persons using the library are often unable to find out how to work it.
It is one object of the present invention therefore, to provide an improved bookend which resolves the problem of sliding on a metal shelf.
According, to the invention, therefore, there is provided a bookend for use on a metal shelf comprising a upstanding plate member for engaging against an end face of a row of books on the shelf to support the book from toppling toward the plate member, a substantially flat tongue connected to the plate member at right angles thereto so to extend underneath a lower edge of one or more of the row of books, and a strip magnet mounted on an underside of the tongue so to provide a coupling force between the tongue and the shelf to inhibit sliding of the tongue on the shelf.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the application and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: